Modern-day mass analysis/spectrometry relies on a supply of ionized analyte to a downstream mass analyser. Ionized analyte may be supplied by an ionizer that transforms non-ionized analyte—often in solvent—into gas phase ions.
Downstream, ions may be separated based on their mass to charge ratio, typically by accelerating them and subjecting them to an electric or magnetic field. This allows for the detection and analysis of a variety of chemical samples. Mass-spectrometry has found a wide variety of applications—and may be used in the detection of unknown compounds, or the identification of known compounds.
Known ionization techniques include electron impact (EI); atmospheric pressure chemical ionization (APCI); electrospray ionization (ESI); atmospheric pressure photoionization (APPI); and matrix assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI).
Existing ionizers typically use a single one of these techniques, and each of these techniques suffers some imitations, such as sensitivity, depending on the analyte to be analysed.
Accordingly, there remains a need for new ionization techniques, and ionizers.